


Honest Betrayals

by Feygan



Series: F&D [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feygan/pseuds/Feygan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and Death spin off. Harry loves Draco with everything in him, even knowing what the end might be. Harry/Draco slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Betrayals

They made love for the first time in a darkened corner of the library, enclosed by the books of the Restricted Section. They had a square of blanket to cushion them from the hardness of the floor, but they still got bruised knees and elbows. Neither one of them cared.

Harry always felt safe with Draco deep inside him. It was one of the few times when he ever felt completely protected and loved. It didn't even matter that Draco never said the words. It was enough to have those long pale arms wrapped tight around him. It was enough to have that iron-hard cock thrust in and out of him while that deliciously foul mouth gasped out the worst kinds of profanity right into his ear.

There was just something so sexy about Draco losing control of himself like that. With Harry on his crossed arms and knees, his face pressing into the bend of his elbow, biting the tender flesh to keep from screaming from the incredible pleasure. Draco stabbing into the center of him, piercing him so deep that it was hard to believe he couldn't feel the tip of Draco's cock in the back of his throat.

.

They promised themselves eternity. They never actually said the words, but it was understood that they were going to be together forever.

Draco would never admit to loving Harry, but he showed it with every movement of his hand and every stroke of his cock over Harry's prostate. It was a painful kind of love, always unspoken, but undoubtedly real.

.

After leaving Hogwarts, they got a flat in the city, renting space in the building where Percy and Oliver lived together.

They shared a huge four-poster bed covered with silk sheets, a fluffy comforter, and piles of plump pillows. They ate at restaurants, sometimes sharing a single plate. They went to clubs and danced wrapped tight in each others' arms.

They kissed and fucked and fought and did everything together, knowing that neither wanted to be the first to ever let go.

.

Sometimes Harry had to wonder why he was with Draco. When he really thought about it, they didn't have all that much in common. They were two different men with different values for right and wrong. But when they came together, it didn't feel like sex; it felt like coming home.

It was only with Draco inside him that Harry felt what it might have been like to have had a real family. He could forget that he'd ever had an Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He could forget the pain of always being ignored and pushed away, of being alone even in a world full of people.

With Draco's lips pressing kisses against the sweaty back of his neck while that cock worked its magic deep inside him and one of those long fingered hands tugged and teased at his crotch, he could forget that he'd ever been "Harry Potter" and just be _Harry_.

.

There were unsaid words between them, secrets that neither one of them was willing to share, but it didn't matter. Even though Draco never said the words, Harry knew that he loved him.

He could feel the love in the way Draco stroked his face whenever he was sick. He could feel the love when he woke up to find Draco gazing down on him with a soft look on his face. He could feel the love when Draco gave him touchingly personal birthday presents that not even Ron or Hermione would ever buy him.

He knew that Draco loved him and that he loved Draco. He knew that they were going to be together forever and nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

They held each other warm in their arms at night, cuddling close as they went to sleep. They basked in the thrum of their shared heartbeats, knowing that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were going to last, no matter what anyone else might say.

They were in love, even if they weren't strong enough to ever say the words.

.

He felt the knife slip between his ribs gentle as a bittersweet kiss. Hot blood rushed out to the freedom offered, staining his favorite silk sweater, a gift from Draco.

As he slipped from Draco's arms toward the hard, cold loneliness of the floor, he knew that he should grab his wand, there was plenty of time for it. He should curse Draco, take him into the darkness with him. But he couldn't.

Staring upward with blood pooling warm around him, he was surprised to see the silver trace of tears on Draco's face.

 _He_ does _love me_ , he thought in awe. Something that might have been a small smile twisted his lips.

The last thing he saw was Draco's tears.

.

THE END


End file.
